Frío
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: El frío llena las calles de Death City en San Valentín, y Maka tan sólo puede huir de su propio dolor en aquel día tan especial. ¿Podrá Soul hacer que su técnica entre en razón y reconozca sus propios sentimientos? OS.


_**¡H**ayooo**!**_

_**T**al y como les dije, especial de San Valentín ;3 (y el cumpleaños de mi primo xd)_

_**D**isfruten de este **OS**._

_**Y** disfruten de los sentimientos invisibles._

* * *

Frío.

Tembló.

Se abrazó a si misma en busca de calor. Dios mío estaba congelada.

Carajo, ¿cómo había todo acabado así?

Sus pasos eran torpes, y las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas solo le dificultaban la vista al caminar.

Ya eran pocas las parejas que caminaban abrazadas por las calles de Death City.

Y entre tanto amor, se sintió aún más sola que minutos antes, luego de salir corriendo de su departamento.

Sollozó con el simple recuerdo.

Ja. ¿Día de los enamorados?

Le parecía una estupidez.

Y le parecía aún más estúpido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento.

No entendía por qué había saliendo de casa, al anochecer, llorando desconsoladamente, solo al ver como Blair le entregaba una tarjeta de San Valentín a Soul.

Bueno, no había sido solamente Blair, también medio Shibusen se habían encargado personalmente de arruinarle el día, y la gata solo había sido un detonante de todo el mal humor acumulado en el día.

De todas maneras, no tenía por qué enojarse, no había ninguna razón dentro de la lógica para que le hubiera dado tal ataque de… de… ¡no eran celos!

Maka estaba segura de que no eran celos. Aquella sensación que le quemaba el pecho por dentro. Aquel sentimiento que hacía que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

Debía tener cualquier otro nombre. Algún sinónimo al menos.

Se rehusaba a aceptar que estaba celosa del trato de Soul con otras chicas.

¡Ella era su técnica! Debería tratarla mejor, mejor que a su _club de fans_.

Estornudó, temblando del frío.

—¡Maldito Soul! —gritó al aire, mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo.

Refunfuñó mirando el suelo, solo tenía una bufanda puesta, que era lo único que había alcanzado a coger al salir corriendo de casa, y con sus coletas, se veían aún más mona y pequeña.

—¡Te amo! —una pareja pasó al lado suyo, enfrascados en su propio mundo, sonriendo, felices solo de estar con el otro. Maka percibió todo el amor que ambos chicos emanaban hacia el otro.

—Y yo a ti, hermosa —él le sonrió de vuelta, mientras se acercaba para besarle.

Maka hizo una mueca de molestia mientras apresuraba el paso para perderles de vista.

Se detuvo frente a su tienda de libros favorita. Al menos aquello le subiría el ánimo.

A pesar de lo pequeño que era el lugar, estaba abarrotado de libros y le hacía sentir cómoda, eso era lo que más le gustaba a la chica.

Luego de saludar a la dependienta de la tienda (una chica bastante joven), se sumergió entre los libros, fascinada.

Luego de ver todo lo interesante, recordó un libro que hace mucho ella quería comprar, sin embargo, no lo había encontrado.

—Lo siento, Maka —le había respondido la jovencita a cargo de la librería, la cual conocía bien a Maka de tanto que la veía en la tienda—. Se llevaron el último ayer.

Maka suspiró frustrada, y luego de dar las gracias salió del cálido lugar hacia el frío exterior.

Vagó sin rumbo por otra media hora, y cuando ya rondaban las ocho y media de la noche, se sentó en una banca vacía, en un parque dentro de Death City.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Necesitaba la respuesta, si no, no tendría ninguna excusa al volver a casa.

No había forma de que estuviera celosa, después de todo… Soul solo era su compañero y amigo, no tenía derecho (a su parecer), de sentirse celosa por él.

¡Pero ese razonamiento no borraba lo que sentía!

Bufó frustrada por la situación, ¡Maldito Soul!

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Maka intentaba hallarle un poco de lógica a todo, mientras miraba el vacío.

¡No había caso!

—¡Maka! —con solo escuchar su voz, se le erizó la piel, y un sonrojo casi imperceptible se posó en sus mejillas— ¡Maka!

Rápidamente se levantó y buscó alguna manera de esconderse, lo único que se le ocurrió fue cruzar el parque y correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero aquél movimiento en un parque tan silencioso como ese, no pasó desapercibido para el joven alvino.

—¿Maka? —susurró para si.

Cuando vio una de sus coletas rubias moviéndose al compás del resto de su cuerpo, supo que debía seguirla.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, detrás de su pequeño destello de luz, detrás de la chica a la que tanto quería.

No tenía muy claro que era lo que había pasado, ella simplemente lo había visto con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas y había corrido.

Y él sin dudarlo había ido tras ella.

Nunca la dejaría sola, era su deber como su compañero, su arma.

Aunque muchas veces estaba seguro que no la dejaba sola por otras razones.

Suspiró, mientras se apoyaba en la pared más próxima, en búsqueda de aire.

Repasó los acontecimientos del día, en un intento de entender por qué se había enojado su técnica.

Él había preparado el desayuno mientras ella se vestía, habían ido juntos al Shibusen y en el camino se habían topado con Black Star y Tsubaki, la chica le había regalado un chocolate a el chico estrella, el cual venía en sus mejores ánimos.

Ya en la escuela, Kid los saludó junto a las gemelas Thomson y todos habían tenido una agradable mañana.

En el receso había empezado la odisea.

Había una estúpida fila de chicas que querían entregarle cartas, chocolates y un sinfín de regalitos en los que él no estaba interesado.

En ningún momento la chica de las coletas mostró molestia alguna, así que para Soul no hubo problemas en aceptar.

Luego de las clases, al llegar a casa, Maka se mostraba un tanto molesta, pero insistió en que no le pasaba nada, y luego se encerró a leer en su pieza.

Mientras Maka leía Soul salió a hacer unas compras pendientes, un pequeño regalito.

Al llegar había sido _atacado_ por Blair y toda su persona, que no dejaba de ronronear y felicitarlo por San Valentín.

La felina le había comprado un chocolate de camino a casa, y en cuanto se lo entregaba, Maka salía de su cuarto ya que se había quedado sin lectura.

En cuanto la mirada de ambos jóvenes se cruzó, Soul presenció como los ojos de la rubia cenizo se abrían de par a par, mientras hacía lo posible por contener las lágrimas.

Cogió una bufanda que estaba a la mano y salió corriendo del departamento sin decir nada más.

En cuanto logró quitarse a Blair de encima, cogió una chaqueta y corrió detrás de ella.

Y ahora corría con todas su fuerzas mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

Maka, Maka, Maka.

—¡Maka, detente! —le gritó, la chica era bastante veloz.

—¡Déjame tranquila! —miró hacia atrás mientras corría y Soul pudo ver sus ojos llorosos.

Le rompía el corazón verla así…

Afirmó su delicada muñeca con su mano y la obligó a detenerse.

Ella miró instintivamente el suelo, no quería que la viera llorar.

En toda su carrera huyendo llegó a la conclusión de que sí, estaba celosa, y triste, en parte ya que ella no había hecho ningún gesto bonito hacia él en aquel día especial.

Pero todavía no estaba preparada para aceptar el porqué de sus celos.

Se tenía prohibido sentir algo por él, cualquier cosa que fuera más allá de la amistad.

—¿Qué sucede, Maka? —preguntó con extraña suavidad.

—N-nada —titubeó.

—¿Porqué saliste corriendo así?

Maka no respondió, solo tembló y estornudó de nuevo.

—Mira que eres boba… —dijo él mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la ponía en sus hombros, no le importaba congelarse hasta los huesos por ella.

—G-gracias… —se restregó los ojos, intentando borrar las lágrimas, y se dirigió a una banca cercana.

Soul se sentó a su lado, y la miró impaciente.

—¿Y bien?

Maka recobró el orgullo y miró a un costado, dándole a entender que no diría ni una sola palabra.

—Ya que al parecer no dirás nada, no hay problema con que regresemos a casa, ¿no?

—¡No! —soltó ella mientras inflaba sus mejillas, cual niña pequeña.

Él sonrió de medio lado, se veía mona.

—Vamos Maka, hace un frío horrible.

—¿Porqué aceptaste todos los regalos que te llegaron hoy? —preguntó ella de la nada.

—¿Eh?

—Los chocolates y las tarjetas, aceptaste todos.

—Sí, porque de otro modo esas chicas me estarían llorando el resto del año, además, los chocolates estaban buenos.

—¿Y si yo te hubiera regalo algo?

—Lo habría aceptado.

—Como todos… —gruñó ella, odiaba sentirse una más del montón, sobretodo con él.

—No, no como todos —Soul miró a un costado y suspiró—. Tu regalo habría sido especial.

—¿P-porqué? —un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Por el simple echo de que es tuyo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Maka se perdió en ese mar rojizo, tan profundo y hermoso.

Y un horrible miedo se apoderó de ella.

Se levantó bruscamente del asiento y miró el suelo.

No quería perderlo, por nada del mundo. Y mucho menos quería que él la remplazara con alguien más.

Lo quería demasiado… y empezaba a tener la sensación de que su amor por él iba más allá de una relación técnico-arma.

—Oh, espera —Soul se acercó y sacó un sobre de papel de su chaqueta.

Maka lo miró con curiosidad.

Soul sonrió de medio lado y le extendió el paquete.

—¿Qué…?

—Feliz San Valentín, Maka.

La sangre subió a las mejillas de la rubia y comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias.

Tomó con temor el pequeño sobre y lo abrió con suma delicadeza.

Era un libro, el que estaba agotado en la tienda, y un chocolate.

Un chocolate en forma de corazón.

El corazón de Maka comenzó a latir de forma descontrolada.

¿Q-qué significaba?

—¿Sabes, Maka? —no, todo debía ser parte de su imaginación, de seguro no estaba pasando— esto no es para nada cool… —Soul suspiró—, pero… lo cierto es que… —se rascó la nuca, buscando las palabras, y rió— bah, nada, olvídalo.

Maka alzó una ceja y lo miró interrogante.

—Nada, nada.

—No, no. Termina lo que empezaste.

Maka se relajó. Tenía la sensación de que no era necesariamente algo importante lo que él le quería decir.

—Enserio, no es nada.

—No te creo, ya suéltalo.

Estuvieron en un tira y afloja por diez minutos más, Maka estaba al borde de perder la paciencia.

—¡Ya, Soul!

—¡Te amo!

—Espera; ¿Qué?

Maka se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Estaba procesando la información recién entregada.

Soul, amor, Soul, amor… ¡error!

Maka soltó una risotada.

—Ya, Soul, deja de bromear.

—No bromeo, Maka.

Para esos momentos el albino también estaba sonrojado. Y gracias al contraste de su cabello se notaba aún más.

Seguía haciendo la misma ecuación mental de Soul y el amor, esta vez intentando incluirse en todo eso, la palabra "error" se veía aún más grande con ella incluida en toda esa matemática amorosa.

¿Soul la a-a-amaba...?

Las lagrimas corrieron rapidamente por sus mejillas, y cayó sobre la fría nieve.

No entendía porqué lloraba, pero se sentía muy aliviada.

¿La amaba?

Sintió sus brazos rodeandole los hombros, él también estaba en el suelo, junto a ella.

Sonreía a través de las lágrimas.

—¿Maka? —Soul la meció por los hombros, preocupado.

—¿A-ah?

—Anda... no llores... —se puso en frente de ella y le enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Pero es que... yo... —trato de buscar las palabras para decirle qué le ocurría pero no lo sabía siquiera.

—¿Tú?

—Soul... —Maka se afirmó de él, y lo miró a los ojos. Para Soul fueron los tres segundos más largos de su vida—. Soul, te amo.

Lo dijo antes de poder procesarlo, una vez que comprendió lo que habia dicho comenzó a tartamudear como si de esa manera fuera a cambiar algo.

El alvino se mantuvo callado, hasta que volvió a mirar a Maka; cogió su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

En un principio, su pobre técnica no supo como reaccionar, pero luego de superar el shock le correspondió con amor.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —le dijo él repetidas veces, juntando su frente con la de ella.

—Yo también te amo... —besó sus labios tímidamente—. Feliz San Valentín, Soul.

Soul le ayudó a levantarse y volvieron a casa de la mano. Maka se disculpaba por no haberle tenido regalo y a la vez le agradecía por el que había recibido.

Cuando llegó el San Valentín del año siguiente, Maka no olvidó el regalo de su novio; Soul.

* * *

_**¡T**ad**á**!_

_**H**ope you like it._

_**¡G**aaaoooowwww!_

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


End file.
